Lampshades are generally mounted on lamps to converge light. They also prevent users from electric shocks and protect users' eyes against strong light. In the prior art, a lamp base is usually used for the installation of a light bulb. The lampshade is provided with a metal ring directly mounted on the outer wall of the lamp base. Alternatively, a screw thread is arranged on the outer wall of the lamp base. A plastic accessory is then used to fasten the lampshade base onto the lamp base.
With the above structure in the prior art, the structure of mounting the lampshade onto the lamp base and the match between the plastic accessory and the screw thread makes it easy to take the lampshade off, thereby resulting in a series of potential safety problems. For example, in a sale the lampshade and the lamp base of the lamp products displayed in the display area may be arbitrarily taken off by consumers at will. This may scratch or damage the lampshade easily. This may also cause the lamp base and the light bulb to drop and break. When the lampshade is removed, continuous rotations of the lamp base thread structure can easily damage the wire.